


Dreammare || 30 Day NSFW OTP Writing Challenge

by BasuraSinBin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Accidental Voyeurism, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Nightmare fucks himself with tentacles, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Twincest, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Vaginal Fingering, tentacle masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasuraSinBin/pseuds/BasuraSinBin
Summary: Dream and Nightmare giving each other love and affection for a full thirty days.





	1. Blanket || Day 1: Cuddles (Naked)

"Dream, it's too cold! Give it back, dammit!"

"No! Your temperature is far too high!"

Cold shivers ran throughout Nightmare's dark, covered bones, though goop doesn't serve too much help with his problems. Dream, on the other end, tossed the newly obtained blanket away to a pile not too far from the bed Nightmare sat on.

Nightmare hissed at the younger twin. The only source of warmth he had left was his clothed body and the folded blanket on the far side of the bed. Dream has been persistent, telling him to not get too hot in fear of rising body temperature. It might worsen the fever.

A fever doesn't matter to Nightmare! All he knows is that he's cold and he wants blankets. Now though, apparently it's Dream's main occupation to make Nightmare suffer.

The older twin quickly seized the last blanket before Dream could swipe it away from him. Holding the fuzzy fabric close, he huddled into it, yearning for a little more warmth than the seemingly glowing skeleton would have allowed.

"Depriving me of blankets won't help with my fever either, Dream!" Nightmare growled as he pressed the covers impossibly closer to his body to accompany his outcry and dripping tendrils curling around him in a useless barrier.

With a finger pressed to his lips in thought, Dream narrowed his eyes at the sight of his older brother shivering on the bed sheets. He huffed as he pondered on his next actions.

Nightmare grit his teeth and tried to ignore the other's intense stare along with the unstoppable shaking of his goopy figure. He glared at Dream once the golden skeleton huffed and he pulled the blankets around him for any kind of cover, though it appears he didn't need that warmth to stop the shudders. He froze once Dream spoke again.

"That's not enough. Brother, take off your clothes."

Nightmare's face, which was already a faint blue from the fever, instantly erupted into a furious blush. The floofy cloth around his shoulders slipped down as his hands rose to his face, attempting to cover the bright cerulean on his cheeks.

"What-?! Dream! Are you insane??!!?! W-wh-why w-w-wou-would I d-do th-tha—?"

The bubbly aura of Dream's presence neared him, a soft heat enveloping Nightmare's hands. Foreign fingers pried away at the shield obscuring his face.

The elder twin cracked his lone eye open, met with his brother's concerned expression. For a moment, he couldn't do anything other than stare at the latter's eyes, the gentle coloration of gold, the starry eye lights too mesmerizing. He couldn't pull away.

His own hand slipped from Dream's loose grip, raising to the smaller's glowing cheeks, their heated shine like searchlights in the darkness of the room.

Nightmare's hand cupped one cheek, thumb softly brushing against the blinding gold while his other hand gently rubbed against the smaller's, squeezing gently, caressing the bones, skimming against the subtle crevices and dimples running along his hand.

Dream blinked slowly, savoring his brother's warmth for as long as he can. Eyes drooping noticeably, he brought his free hand up and rested it over Nightmare's, that one still running fingers along his cheekbones.

The golden skeleton allowed his eyes to finally drop, nuzzling into Nightmare's palm. The other chuckled softly, pulling Dream closer.

A heat painted both brother's cheeks as Nightmare moved Dream's crown up out of the way, leaned forward and connected their foreheads. Both shared a long moment in silence, only beholding each other's beauty.

The older nuzzled their foreheads together, Dream's blush enveloping a deeper hue. With Nightmare petting the side of his skull with only the softest of touches, they stared into each other's eyes once again.

"I'll take off my clothes if you will too."

Dream blinked slowly, not understanding the statement instantly. He only shivered as his twin moved to slip off his cape and shirt while at the same time unzipping his own jacket and shimmying them off his shoulders.

Dark tendrils circled around him and held him in a reassuring manner before a few more seemingly emerged from nowhere to pull down both brother's pants and toss the rest of their clothes off to the side.

Nightmare's hands slid down Dream's sides, wrapping around his waist and as Dream curled up, tugged the smaller frame onto his lap. Dream glanced up, arms coming around his brother's neck to pull them both closer, a pleasant warmth emitting from both.

Neither said a single word while the darker skeleton laid them both down on the sheets, resting them comfortably on the soft plush of the pillow. A dark arm rested itself over Dream's tiny and bare body, his own hands making its way down, skimming down fingers across the other's ribcage, soothingly rubbing the bones softer than a caress from silk. Both twins shivered even through their body heats. They huddled closer, almost merging from how close to each other they both were.

Nightmare's chin rested over Dream's skull, half of his body covering the golden skeleton and Dream reached behind his brother's spine and shoved them even closer. Souls pulsed together and breathing evened out slowly. Legs drew harshly together in an entanglement of limbs. Bone to bone, they held each other close.

With magic layering their cheekbones, both pulled back for a moment to stare into each other's eyes. Dream closed his eyes and dropped his head to rest on his brother's sternum.

"I love you, Brother," he muttered feverishly, entranced by his own bro's heat from his fever. "You're so warm."

Nightmare's eyes softened as he cuddled close with the other. "Good night, Dream."

He, as well, allowed his eye to droop and fall shut. The two basked in the darkness of the night and soft shine of the moon and stars.

Both of their auras hovered close, also merging together into a light blend of positivity and negativity. It wrapped around both of them like a warm blanket that kept them safe from all the world's harms.

The fuzzy fabric of the other lay discarded beside their cuddling figures left on its own and unneeded.

Their own warmth was all they ever wanted. A warm, soft, cuddly, safe blanket.


	2. Contagious || Day 2: Kisses (Naked)

Nightmare awoke from his night's slumber to the sight of his brother's, still sleeping, peaceful expression. Along with a warm smile, the elder brother raised his hand to Dream's cheekbones, gently caressing him.

A quiet purr escaped the other as he nuzzled himself softly into the warmness of the hand. It offered a feeling none other can achieve. A feeling that almost made him feel soft inside.

The only barricade that made Nightmare momentarily pause his touches was seeing Dream shiver and unconsciously pull the covers over his bare shoulders.

His eye narrowed, observing. As the younger skeleton shook more from the lack of affection, his face tightened with furrowed brows and lips pressed together. Small beads of sweat rolled down his bones, which seemed paler than usual. His flushed cheeks and a loud whimper snapped Nightmare out of his trance.

He felt the back of his hand to Dream's forehead. He was sick. The goopy skeleton instantly shot up, flinging the blankets off their clothless bodies. Nightmare was able to seat himself at the edge of the mattress before a gentle tug was felt on his arm.

He turned at Dream's tired groan, face flushed against the pillows, and body outstretched in the reach. He held his breath as the younger peeked his eyes over the sheets, though he remained composed.

Using Nightmare as leverage, he pulled himself to a sitting position beside the other. The elder quickly supported Dream's arms and wrapped his own around the other's waist to slide him on his lap.

With an arm, holding his back, Dream laid in his older twin's lap, staying limp and feeling weak. His fingers made their way to Nightmare's ribs, the dark adhesive of goop dripping but never falling. The contrasting color of Dream's own ivory white, clumsy gripped at his brother's bones.

A mellow smile returned onto Nightmare's face as the other stuffed his own face into his chest with a loud whine. Dream flickered his eyes to his brother's, cheeks flushed brightly. He pouted as the elder chuckled and leaned in to touch their foreheads as they had done before.

Both held their gazes for a moment, but Dream scrunched his face tight and a louder whine escaped him.

Nightmare laid him back to let him relax for a moment, but the amused glint never left his eye. He held silent but chuckled out, "Dream, I—"

"Brother, why do I feel like complete shit?" Dream rubbed his sockets and not a moment later, he sent a glare at his twin. "I've caught your fever. You're fucking contagious."

With a half-hearted laugh, Nightmare just continued to nuzzle Dream. "That's because you decided to sleep with me~."

He leaned back as Dream blushed furiously. "Brother!" He whined, "Don't make it sound like that!"

The goo covered skeleton only cooed at the one in his lap. "That's what we did, though—"

"Shut up, you octopus."

Chortling, Nightmare proceeded to nuzzle Dream again. The other huffed yet still complied, shutting his sockets and returned the nuzzling gesture.

Dark bones, slid under the crook of Dream's legs and behind his rib cage, supporting his small frame, as Nightmare hoisted his brother up, carrying him bridal style.

Before the goop skeleton shifted onto his feet, he locked lips with his brother and pulled him closer for a kiss. Dream let out a yelp which was quickly cut off by the following noise, which could only be identified as a moan.

Dream released a squeal as his brother twirled him in the air, locking their lips for a short moment before teleporting them both past the corridors of the mostly empty castle and into the restroom. The sound of magic popped and there appeared the two guardians. The nozzle glowed of Nightmare's magic then turned slowly, a stream of warm water plummeting itself into the porcelain tub.

With tentacles flailing in agitation, both Nightmare and Dream gave the slowly rising water a dead stare. They remained completely silent, the smaller shivering against the other, watching the bathwater fill the tub in an irritatingly slow pace.

When the lightly steaming water finally reached a relatively moderate height, the faucet once again glowed of magic and stopped the stream of water.

After planting a gentle kiss to his skull, the taller smoothly set Dream in the tub, submerging the skeleton's lower half in the lukewarm embrace of the water. Dream's pristine, untouched bones shimmered under the slickness of the wet ripples gently lapping at his frame.

The golden skeleton turned his head to his brother, watching passively as the dark skeleton slipped into the water behind him. With a happy hum, Dream let his eyes fall closed and leaned his back to the other's chest, skull lying atop the shoulder of the one behind him.

Nightmare smiled softly, pressing his lips to Dream's skull over and over, peppering the younger with loving kisses. His smile widened seeing him giggle and squirm for more comfort.

Dream tilted his head back, staring glazed at his brother, reaching up to cup Nightmare's cheek and pull up down for a kiss.

With a devious grin, the older fluttered his eyes closed and leaned down further. He pushed against Dream, earning soft squeaks and moans.

It felt amazing, the most wonderful thing. The feeling of their interlocked lips pushing against each other, deeper and harder they both fought for dominance, maybe? Or was it simply the tingly pleasure earned from pressing into one another.

Something flared in Nightmare. With a fiery passion, he flipped himself to hover above Dream, still mashing their lips together.

Dream didn't seem to mind being trapped underneath his lover or blockaded by the pristine white of the tub. He moaned, finding strength in his limbs to wrap his arms around Nightmare's neck, hooking his body desperately closer.

The goopy monster seemed to have enough of just pointless face smushing and cracked upon his lips and trailing his tongue along Dream's.

Dream's face grew tighter, yet he opened his mouth with a breath. Hearty moans and pleasant sounds escaped him as his brother's tongue slipped inside. It trailed around inside, feeling, just a desperate search feeling the inside of his mouth, the bright cyan melting with the gold.

Dream could almost sense his eyes rolling up behind his shut lids. He let out more needy whines and tried for a desperate grasp of that overwhelming, mind-blowing pleasure as the other's mouth was pulled away.

As his body was shifted gently, he panted heavily. His eyes watched with a dim glow while Nightmare also let out deep breaths, swallowing more air. Dream's cheeks burned deeply and he almost forgot about that fever.

"Nightmare..." Dream whined softly with a half-hearted glare. "What if you get that fever again? You are contagious, remember?"

Nightmare chuckled, pulling himself underneath Dream again into their previous position. He planted a gentle kiss to the back of his brother's skull.

"I wouldn't mind getting a fever if it means we get to keep cuddling," he cooed.

Dream crossed his arms with a pouty 'hmph' and turned his head to observe Nightmare.

The slimy skeleton wore a gentle, warm smile as he lathered his hand in some soap and leaned down to softly coat his ribs in the bubbly substance.

Dream's eyes warmed before he turned ahead again and settled himself in. Slumping into his older brother's caring, small smile tugging on his lips while he drifted off into a slumber.

Nightmare might be contagious with that fever but so was his smile. That smile was something he definitely deserved to show. A smile that made even the coldest of hearts to melt, even if he was the very meaning of darkness... He should wear that smile more often.


	3. Pulse || Day 3: First Time

Dream awoke with cheeks still flushed.

Pushing his body up, he found himself bare except for the loosely covering blanket. On the bedside, there lay a set of clothes for him.

His hand shakily reached up and he pressed his palm gently to his temple before recoiling at the sudden pain shooting through his head. He groaned at the pounding in his skull, reaching to pull the blankets off.

Dream paused at a soft grip on his wrist. Cracking his sockets open, he was met with Nightmare.

He held a steaming bowl and a warm glow within his eye. It was a gesture of endearment, a look he only gave to very few.

Dream allowed Nightmare to pull the covers back over his shoulders and fixate him until he was sure the younger was completely comfortable.

He honestly didn't mind, snuggling into the warm blankets and letting out a satisfied sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Nightmare, seating himself on the side of the bed. He swirled a spoon inside the soup and lifted it to Dream's lips.

"I'm better now, Brother," Dream replied, quickly slurping the contents of the spoon. "Except for this terrible headache."

The other chuckled, bringing another spoonful up to Dream's face. "Your fever is getting better, though. I think you'll be good by tonight."

"It's your fault I even have this fever," Dream mumbled, now reluctant to eating the soup. He turned away with a pout. "And why are you even feeding me. I can do it myself."

Nightmare gently rubbed Dream's skull with a smile. "I just wanted to pamper you with affection."

"Hmph." He turned away again, this time crossing his arms and refusing to look at the goopy hentai octopus. His response was, "I'm sure there are better ways to get rid of a fever than force feeding me soup."

Nightmare set the bowl down on the nightstand with a soft chuckle. "I'm sure there are. But are you sure you wanna try?" He climbed up the bed and pushed Dream down so he was flat on his back and pinning him.

Dream blushed a bright gold, whining needily. But a mischievous grin appeared on his lips as he wrapped arms around his brother's neck, pulling their faces closer.

With a melodically smooth tone, he whispered, "I'll let you decide what to do, Nighty~"

Nightmare grinned, cerulean dusting his cheeks. He leaned in closer, brushing his own lips along Dream's. "I take it, that's my permission to go, my star."

Then, the goopy skeleton attacked Dream's neck, leaving kisses and licks and soft bites. Following that, hands trailed down his ribs, softly rubbing and pleasuring him.

"HhnMMnnMaaA~" Dream moaned loudly at the sudden contacts. His bones were so sensitive and his lover was being so gentle yet so alluring.

"N-Ni~ Nightmare~! AAaahH~ Nighty, feels so good!! Mmmn~"

Nightmare smiled against Dream's neck. He pressed his lips harder against the most sensitive patch on his neck. He bit it harshly, making sure to leave a mark.

"AAaAahhHHH~!! Pl-pl~please~!" Dream moaned out as he was pleasured greatly, curling into himself the most he could, unsure if he wanted to escape it or if he wanted more.

Nightmare kissed and licked the hickey, gently pushing Dream back down. He pulled away slowly, being faced with Dream's blissed out expression.

"Nngh~ m-more~" Tears pooled in his sockets from the overwhelming pleasure to his delicate bones. Still, through the blurry haze, he could make out his brother's cyan flushed cheeks. And his glowing eye of the same hue. And his mellow smile of reassurance.

Dream shakily reaches up and nimbly traced over the dark one's bare ribs and the scars that covered them. His touch was gentle, caressing. His eyes traveled across them as well, taking in his brother's structure. He was just so hAWT-

Nightmare smirked at the other as he cupped his cheek, rubbing the warm bones. He leaned down and finally locked their lips together, taking in Dream's pleasant scent and the sweet taste that he relished deeply.

Dream's hands were still fumbling from his shakiness but he persevered as he wrapped his arms over his brother's neck and clung onto him, pushing himself into the kiss.

A breathy moan left the smaller as he felt the other suckle on his bottom lip. He separated them, allowing passage for Nightmare as the dark skeleton played with their tongues and pressed the two closer.

He held onto the other tightly, refusing any distance between them. "Mmh~" he moaned, though quite muffled, into the kiss, "Nighty~"

Nightmare pulled away and stared into his brother's compelling gaze. "What is it, Dreamy? Do you want me to please you more~~?"

The golden skeleton nodded eagerly.

"Alright, Love~ Anything for you." And Nightmare slid down the smaller's body, pausing once he was face to face with Dream's pelvis, the inlet glowing an alluring golden hue.

The goopy octopus licked his lips and leaned down, trailed the length of his tongue over the smaller's most sensitive bones.

"AAahhH~ N-NigHTY~" The other nearly screamed. The aroused magic triggered a response within him and his ecto emerged, setting a dim, yellow glow that shone through the room.

Nightmare smirked at the sight while he leaned towards the glowing cock before him, licking a long stripe up to the tip.

That elicited a very loud moan from the other. "AAAAAHhhHH~!!!! So- s-so good~" he breathed out, entire body trembling. Dream glanced down at Nightmare's pleased expression and a whine escaped him.

The dark one simply wrapped his lengthy tongue around the member and dragged it up and down. He popped the tip into his mouth and sucked as well. The muscle wriggled and squeezed and he shoved the magic deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Dream, on the other hand, was a mess. Tears streamed past his eyes and a bright gold stained his cheeks. His mouth was open wide as he panted and moaned.

It felt way too good. It was impossible to feel that good. Dream never felt this pleasured in his entire life and he's the embodiment of positivity!!

"A-AaHHHH~ Nightmare~!!!" Dream choked out a moan as his bony body trembled. "AAaaAhh!!" Moaning over and over, his back arched then suddenly deflated as he came.

Nightmare smirked and lapped up all the liquid from the smaller's tip. Sucking on the head, he pulled away with a soft moan once his beloved was clean from the milky white. He let his eye rest on the other's figure. He was panting heavily and still shaking from his first orgasm.

Dream finally glanced over to the darker, eyes half-lidded, but glowing brightly. He smiled gently and pulled Nightmare down so he could press their lips together. His own tongue pushed against his brother's and let it wrap around him. The small skeleton moaned into the kiss as it squeezed his tongue gently and lathered Dream's taste across the appendage.

Nightmare released the two from the kiss with heavy breaths. The two gazed into each other's eyes, cherishing their sweet moments of lust and desire.

And the darker one smirked. His emerging magic glowed past their heated haze, lighting the two up with that familiar cyan shine. His slimy tendrils circled around Dream's fatigued figure, wrapping around his waist, securing his arms, and rubbing at the smaller's sensitive spots.

A tiny whimper escaped Dream as he felt the slickness of the tendrils wrapping around him and tugging at his bones. Feeling dreary after his first climax, his eyes drooped, ready to completely fall and give him satisfied sleep, but he wanted more, he needed it.

The burning in his soul cackled and pulsed like a great fire, never extinguished. The heat radiated from his body in intense waves of his arousal and illness. It's was strong. And Dream was desperate.

"Br-Brother... Brother, Brother, please Nighty~!! I-I... hhhH I need... I need it~..."

Said skeleton hushed the small one. "Shh... I have you, Dreamy. I'll make you feel better, okay Brother~?"

Dream nodded slowly, falling limp into the other's embrace. He wouldn't fight him even if he could, so he stayed put, ready for what Nightmare had in store.

Tendrils covered in darkness slid around Dream's body. They slithered between the cracks of his rubs and lathered the negative matter across his bones.

The smaller moaned out at the feeling of pleasure. It was increasing with every passing moment. His tiny hands made their way to cup his lover's face, allowing their gazes to connect and the rest of the room to seemingly disappear.

With the contact of the cool tentacles wrapping around him, Dream could barely focus. His mind was a messy haze as he panted through the pleasant feelings surrounding him. A heated blush grew when he felt one of the tendrils circling around his member.

That elicited a choked moan as it squeezed his heat tightly and began to pump his dick at blinding speeds.

"aAhh-! AaHH!! O-ohH~ I-I Oh my go-...HHh NIGHTY~!"

Sounds he didn't even know he could make flew from Dream's mouth endlessly. Overwhelmed with the pleasure, he clung onto the other and refused to let go.

Nightmare moaned simply from the other's heat. He groaned while pressing his head into Dream's shoulder and grinded against him. His glowing pelvis pressed at the positive one's member, both twins moaning at the feeling of bone against magic.

Soon enough, the dark twin's magic formed. Their prominent erections rubbed together and pulled more moans from the two.

Nightmare panted as the tentacle, that had previously been pleasing Dream's hard magic, retracted and pulled their members together then wrapping around both of them. It applied the same technique used on Dream on both this time, squeezing tightly and pumping quickly.

Everything surrounding them was lost in the moment of their heated lust. Nothing could pull them away from the intense pleasure of their own magic against their lover's. Time passed far too quickly for the brothers as their climax found them and they spilled the milky seed over one another.

Dream held tightly onto the other as his high slowly left his system. Panting heavily, his body shook from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. It surely was too much but it felt so nice.

Nightmare left a soft kiss on his cheek and rubbed his skull through the recovery and Dream practically melted. He nuzzled him happily with a purr. "Thank you, Nighty... It felt really good."

"Heh... I'm glad~" The dark skeleton cooed in his deep, sexy voice and Dream could almost hear the smirk. "I wanna make this first time special... But we're not done yet~"

Heat instantly rose to his face and Dream nodded with a desperate whine, so needy for the other's familiar touch. He felt Nightmare's feathery grip brush softly down his sides as he moved between his parted legs.

Embarrassedly, his gaze fell down to Nightmare. The Guardian of Negativity was staring back, his eye hazy, yet glowing brightly. And now, it traveled to Dream's magic. His cock stood hard, pre dribbling from the tip, his arousal still prominent.

Dream's blush burned brighter once hearing the other's chuckling. He whined, trying to hide away from the shame, yet still desiring the pleasuring touch of his lover.

"Do you mind, Sunshine~?" Nightmare purred as he stroked his thigh gently.

The golden skeleton couldn't help but bury his face into the pillows. However, his magic morphed into a different form, shaping into a glowing ecto pussy. He didn't miss the deep rumbling purr from the other.

"You're so beautiful~"

Nightmare leaned closer to Dream's magic, taking a good look-over. He rubbed the sensitive wetness, giving it a few moments before he slipped a drenched finger inside. And in less than a second, he was thrusting it roughly into a moaning Dream.

"AaHHhh~~!! NngnNN!!! Ni-hnnNNg AHH!! N-Nighty!! S-so good~!"

The smaller's back arched almost impossibly as he threw his head back with a loud cry. His entire body shook uncontrollably from the new pleasures. Tears spilled from Dream's sockets, while his own eyes rolled into his skull, far too overwhelmed. 'It feels amazing...' he managed to think through the mind-numbing sensations.

He couldn't repress the next moan that came as Nightmare stuck in another finger. They pistoned in and out, curling, scissoring, scratching at his inner walls, all playing at his sensitivity to wring out high pitched whines and moans. And it was only two.

A shrill sound made it past the restraints of his mouth when there were suddenly two more fingers shoving inside of him. Immediately, he became a moaning mess.

Nightmare's pace grew gradually quicker in search of pleasing his lover. The four fingers pumped in and out aggressively, hooking at his g-spot and forcing Dream to shriek with pleasure. The taller smirked at the noises, his own magic heating up and his desires growing higher.

All the merciless thrusting tightened a coil in the base of Dream's non-existent stomach. With every passing moment, it became tighter and more pleasuring. He screamed when it finally snapped.

"NNghhGhnN!~! AAAHHH~!!! Nightmare!" Dream's back arched up and for a second, his entire frame froze. Then, his body dropped back onto the sheets, trembling heavily.

Milky cum squirted from his throbbing pussy, splattering on the bedsheets and all over said skeleton's hand. Nightmare thrusted a few more times and then pulled his fingers out with a squelch, tracking some of the cum over the bed. His gaze stayed glued onto the soaked fingers, wet with his love's pleasured release and he smirked again, bringing them up and licking softly at his phalanges.

Dream watched in heated embarrassment, whining in need. And to his shame, Nightmare noticed. That god awful smug chuckle came from him as he leaned down, skeletal lips curled into a smile.

"No need to be shy, Sunshine~ I promised I'd take good care of you and make you feel good, didn't I?"

In response, the golden skeleton simply nodded.

Face blue, Nightmare hummed and pulled himself down for a kiss. He received a moan from the other, which lit up a tingling feeling of delight inside of him. Dream tugged on his arm and he pushed the kiss deeper, allowing their tongues to interlock in a heated wrestle.

Meanwhile, the slimey one pulled out his cock, throbbing from its neglection. He rubbed it over Dream's wet mound, coating the length with dripping arousal.

Two loud moans, drowned out by the intense kiss, escaped both of them when Nightmare finally pushed in.

"MmMMMh!"

It was an easy fit, even with the tight stretch. The member forced Dream's walls more than he thought they'd ever be spread. His hips snapped against the other's, hilting his entire length inside. Dream screamed, the sensations proving to be far more painful than he predicted.

Nightmare hushed him with doting pets on his head and his tentacles also rubbed his hips caringly. Despite this pause, he was struggling to keep still and let his beloved adjust.

Dream, however, arched his back in attempts to ease the aching pain in his core. It only caused the member to push deeper inside, eliciting a loud cry from the smaller and a grunt from Nightmare as he was squeezed even tighter.

His walls clenched around the intruding magic a few more times, and while they relaxed, the pulsing of their magic never stopped. Their breaths evened down to light pants then the dwindling pain to the knot of coils deep inside. The positive guardian calmed down greatly as he blearily made eye contact with the other.

A smile bloomed on Nightmare's face. Reaching up to stroke Dream's cheek, he hushed him with a soothing tone. "You're d-doing so w-well, my star. Y-you feel really g-good."

Despite the stammer, Dream felt the comforting sympathy and flushed as he nuzzled his beloved. "Y-yeah~ It f-feels nice... I... can't even describe it, Nighty Light."

A light chuckle and an even brighter blush. "I'm glad, Dearest Beloved. How much more do you want~? How good shall I make you feel?"

A single grind of his hips.

A moan. A grinding back followed with a symphony of pleasured sounds.

"Aa-A~hhH~~ Nighty!!! AHh- S~so goOD~!! More! M-more! Pl-please! More~ please!!"

"Hnghn~ You're so tight, Dreamboat~ Y-you're doing so well~... I love you so much, Dear."

Nightmare rocked his hips, with breath slightly more ragged from the pleasure. His hands roamed the other, ringing out moans of delight and distant cries for more. His dark palms pressed against Dream's pelvis, massaging through the ecto, and phalanges wrapping around his thighs and spine, groping and pleasing the other with all his efforts.

"I-I hhhh," a gasp. Dream threw his skull back, grip tightening on the other's shoulders. " l-lo~love~ y-ou~ too~ Night... please... fuck me."

"Of course, my love~" The taller guardian pushed the other down so he lay on his back, his own arms pressing on the mattress beside Dream's head. The lighter guardian hiked his legs around Nightmare's waist, clasping his ankles together and locking him close, then doing the same with his arms around the other's neck.

With the distance between the two, non-existent, Nightmare began to thrust, pulling a violent response of a scream from Dream. He would've froze instantly if it weren't for the fact that it sounded hot. The lust-filled moan and pleasured tears fell from his other half's sockets with the underlying glowing gold of his cheeks brought his own heat to his face.

So he continued. With each thrust arouse moans from both twins. Neither could muster coherent words, simply letting slurs escape their parted lips. Nightmare leaned down and locked their mouths together for a kiss. Soft mumbles and noises passed between them, all of them caring and loving.

"Nighty~... aah~"

"Dream- hnngn ahh~"

"Keep going."

"O-of course, sweetie~"

The dark guardian's pace quickened to a much higher degree than the previous, lazy, gentle thrusting.

Dream screamed again. And he wasn't able to contain the following moans. Drool and tears messily dampened the sheets as they passed down his skull.

Nightmare smirked. "What a mess you are, Dreamy~ Do you want me to ravage you~?"

The instant blush he received was worth the teasing. Dream stared back at him with his drenched face and glowing cheeks. A whimper. "Y-yes~ Ah Nighty please~"

Without pause, he let himself run loose and pounded deep into his lover's dripping cunt.

"AAh~haA~~AAA~ha~! Night~..mare!!!"

He relished the beautiful moans and continued to relentlessly drive his member deep into the pulsing core, aiming for one specific angle once he heard a high pitched shriek. Dream clenched around him as he dug into his sensitive inside and that elicited his own low moans.

The moans, the tight squeezing, the warmed that surrounded his entire soul. He couldn't stop the torrents of cum that flooded into the deep caverns of his beloved's pussy.

"AAAHaahhAAAaa~~ Nightmare~!!! More! M-more p-please mor-mmMh~ More~..."

Nightmare opened his socket which he never noticed he closed. He could've cum again at the sight. There Dream was: an absolute mess. Though it took a moment for his words to process, he didn't wait another second to pound into him again.

He adored the immediate response of moans. The dark guardian continued to thrust into Dream's prostate with vigorous intent, loving the ever tightening in his core once again. He groaned as he leaned down and smothered a messy kiss onto his lover.

Dream kissed back in a similar manner, moaning loudly into it and initiating many more kisses. His hips bucked and rocked with the speedy thrusts, something he never saw himself doing but he was too overwhelmed.

It was the greatest he ever felt. He didn't even know if he had cum or not, but it didn't matter since it just felt that good. Lewd sounds escaped from him every time his Nighty did anything and that enough was arousing. How could he submit himself so easily and without shame? He just loved it. He loved the feeling of his lover against him, holding him, tearing away at his sensitive insides. It made his soul pulse with need.

He could barely hold back the cry when the other roughened his thrusting. The surges of pleasure piled onto each other and Dream was unable to hold himself back in the slightest. He ended up as the complete mess he predicted to be but nevertheless, that didn't suppress the emergence of more heavy moans and screams.

Worsening as Nightmare began teasing his little button, pushing him to a back arching orgasm as he cried loudly. Wracking pleasures coursed through him as his dearly beloved kept rubbing his sensitive clit.

"AAHHHGNNAAGHNNN~!!!!!! NIGHTMARE~~!!!"

Tingling jolts of ecstasy bloomed into his entire core as he arched his back impossibly. Dream screamed his lover's name, dazed eyes seeing stars through his tear filled haze as he felt absolutely wrecked. He spasmed through his mind blowing orgasm, the tightness in his core bringing splotches of black into his vision.

He didn't know how long it lasted, but he couldn't find any coherent thoughts, just allowing his tight core tremble with pleasure until he felt Nightmare fill him with warmth.

With one more moan, Dream finally slumped back onto the flushed sheets, breath heavy and tired.

While he panted, he could feel his pussy craving the pleasure again, like that mind-blowing orgasm wasn't already enough.

"Dream... You did so well." Nightmare smirked, enjoying the sight of his brother so wrecked and pleasure. He pulled out slowly, dragging his limp member past Dream's aching walls. It fell out, followed by clumps of their mingling magic.

The positive skeleton whimpered, still very sensitive. Rolling onto his side, he wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"Thank you, Moonlight... I really liked that...mm."

Nightmare's expression softened, cheeks glowing brightly at the other. "Of course, Shooting star. Now get some rest."

He left a small peck on Dream's skull while the other simply nuzzled him with a satisfied hum.

Their souls pulsed in unison as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Crisis || Day 4: Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare goes into heat. How will he handle this?

Nightmare was in a crisis.

First woken up sated, the comforting warmth of his lover radiating by his side, he felt at peace. Dream’s seemed to calm him. It did in every situation.

So Nightmare’s chest was overjoyed, waking up next to his beloved, seeing his beautiful face buried in his chest and soft sounds of contentment escaping him.

Everything felt at peace. 

That was until he felt the burning heat pounding through his skull. 

He rigidly forced himself upright and slipped himself out of the bed. The passing of this illness was beginning to irritate him. Judging from Dream’s gentle snoring, he’d recovered easily. The only problem now was that Nightmare had it again. Just perfect.

Trudging over to the bathroom, Nightmare began to wash up, splashing cold water on his face to alleviate the headache. Hopefully, the fever would pass soon, much like it had the past few days. Or at least he thought so until he felt heated magic pooling around his pelvis.

Nightmare dropped onto his knees within a second. Well, the good news was that it wasn’t another damn fever.

Bad news: the all too familiar feeling of heat was here. 

“F-fuck.” He keened, clutching his midsection. The rising swelling of warmness surged through his body, forcing out a choked moan from the negative guardian. 

He winced at the unwelcoming throbbing resonating from his soul. Standing up onto his trembling legs, he took long strides over to his office, a place he knew no one would enter without permission. 

He shut the door and clicked it locked, letting out a sigh and crumbling onto the lush carpet. Nightmare allowed the coolness of the room to wash over him, all calm and silent except his heavy breathing.

The goopy skeleton breathed out, muttering to himself. His singular eyelight drifted down to the glowing in his shorts.

At least he was alone to take care of this.

  
  
  


Dream blinked his eyes open, greeted with the sight of his brother’s empty bedroom. Casting one look around, a soft smile met his lips. ‘He’s probably doing paperwork or something,’ he thought distantly. Snuggling deeper into the sheets, Dream let out a gentle sigh. He was in ease, body warm and satisfied from last night’s activities, albeit a little sore, but that was nothing compared to the pleasant hum within his soul. 

He wished more than anything to spend the morning with his love. Every moment together sent him soaring, an indescribable feeling but one he yearned for constantly.

That's it. He was going to track down Nightmare so they could cuddle even while the other did busywork.

He giggled mischievously. 

How fun, and how enjoyable would be the sight that greeted him?

  
  
  


Nightmare panted restlessly.

He thought he'd be able to handle this without problems, but when he slipped off his shorts to a shimmering pussy…? He was about ready to slam his face into the desk.

He was in heat, with a female body, and on top of that, he couldn't muster up the magic to change forms. How pleasant.

Slimy tendrils twitched and squirmed behind him, desperate for relief. Their owner groaned, hands traveling down, feeling over his sensitive bones. They tingled and burned with desire, yearning for relief. 

He spread the lips with two fingers, face growing ever warmer as he could hear the slick wetness dripping from his pussy. He moaned. A tentacle reached around from behind and began rubbing him gently, spreading his lips, opening him up slightly. But it wasn’t enough.

Bucking his hips down, he released pleasured whimpers, soft mumbles begging for more and more, hoping with all he could manage for the heat to be smothered and to feel the refreshing sensations of relief. 

“Mnnahh~!” He clenched his fist tight on the hardwood floor as one tentacle gave an adventurous tug on his engorged clit. Tears swelled up, threatening to overflow. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

Finally, _ oh god finally _, the floods of tendrils slithered around him, twirling around his bones, feeling up his soft, sensitive body. Nightmare threw his head back, crying out, begging for that longing pleasure. 

Sensing his intent, the tentacles ventured downward, swarming his dripping pussy. The negative guardian's eye flickered into hearts. The heat was overwhelming. Mind clouded and vision hazy with lust, Nightmare begged desperately. “Aahhnn~! Please! G-god~ P-pound me hard~ M-make me c-cum!” 

He released a shocked yelp as a few tentacles wrenched his arms and held them behind his back, rendering him defenseless as a larger, thick tentacle approached his entrance. He drooled, chuckling nervously. ‘_ Stars… That’s gonna wreck me… _’

The once swarming bundle of dripping tendrils separated, few departing to return to rubbing over his ecto again, tracking trails of his slick wetness. 

The large one pressed against his cunt, opening him wider and wider as it breached his opening. Nightmare arched his back, trembling. His legs felt weak, and he couldn’t find the strength to keep himself upright, falling limp into the tentacles’ hold.

“Please, please, please, pleaseplease pleasepleaseplease-” he muttered repeatedly, voice shaky as he slurred. “G-give it to me already… hhnN~”

Heat was rising within him, taking over his mind, begging to be sated. He longed to be fucked hard, taken roughly and wrecked until he was an absolute mess, drooling and crying from the stimulation, to cum again and again without pause. He wanted it. He _ needed _ it.

As if hearing his thoughts, the tentacle granted his wish and gave one hard thrust up into Nightmare’s awaiting pussy. 

“AAahNHHHn~!!” Nightmare screamed in pleasure, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

It was so good!! He felt so good! The pleasurable burn, the wide stretch. Eyes turning to hearts, Nightmare bucked his hips down into the already swift thrusting. He could feel himself coming close already. It hit all his sensitive spots, roughly pounding deep inside him, pressing against his clenching walls, and filled him up so nicely. 

“M-more~!” Moaning loudly, Nightmare almost keened as another tentacle slipped in beside the other, stretching him further and further. With a squelch, it also began its harsh thrusting, the two squirming appendages tag teaming to wreck his insides. 

Nightmare was once again thrown into a daze. The pace was punishing, and their roughness would certainly keep him in bed for weeks. He could feel his heat growing hotter and hotter, overwhelming his senses in that burning desire for release. ‘_ Just a little more _ ’ It was approaching. Closer and closer. The tightness swirling in his core just on the verge of snapping. ‘ _ There! Right there! Stars please- _”

Caught on the brink of release, all thrusting stilled completely and Nightmare cried out in disappointment, body jolting as if he were on live wire when the doors of his office burst open. Met with Dream’s flush face, all he could do is wish he was anywhere else. 

Oh, what a crisis he found himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :D pulled together every ounce of motivation to write

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
